FIGS. 1A and 1B depict an exemplary direct detonation overpressure wave generator. FIG. 1A depicts a detonation tube 100 of an overpressure wave generator 11 being supplied by fuel-oxidant mixture supply 105 via a detonator 114, where a spark ignites within the fuel-oxidant mixture 106 while the detonation tube 100 is being filed with the fuel-oxidant mixture 106 instantly causing detonation at the point of ignition that causes a detonation wave to propagate down the length of the detonation tube 100 and exit its open end 112.
As shown in 1B, the detonator 114 comprises an insulating cylinder 120 surrounding a detonator tube 122, Electrodes 124 are inserted from the sides of insulating cylinder 120 and are connected to high voltage wire 108. The detonator tube 122 is connected to fuel-oxidant mixture supply 105 (shown in FIG. 3B) at a fill point 116 and to a detonation tube 100 at its opposite end. As shown in FIG. 1B, a gas mixture 106 is passed into the detonator tube 122 and then into the detonation tube 100 via a fill point 116 of the detonator 114. When the detonation tube 100 is essentially full, high voltage wire 108 is triggered to cause a spark 118 to occur across electrodes 124 and to pass through the gas mixture 106 flowing into detonator tube 122 to initiate detonation of the gas in the detonation tube 100.
FIG. 2 depicts an exemplary seismic exploration system 200 that includes an overpressure wave generator 11, a coupling component 202, a stabilizing mechanism 204 for controlling the movement of the overpressure wave generator, a controller 210 for controlling the operation of the overpressure wave generator 11, an echo detector 212, a data recorder 214, an image processor 216, and a display device 218. The open end of the overpressure wave generator 11 is configured such that generated overpressure waves are directed towards a target media 208. It should be understood that while the foregoing elements of the system 200 are identified separately, these elements do not necessarily have to be physically separated and can be configured in various alternative ways.
The exemplary overpressure wave generator 11 of system 200 includes a source for producing a spark, a detonation tube, a gas mixture source that provides the flowing gas into the detonation tube, and a detonator. The overpressure wave generator can alternatively comprise a group of detonation tubes that are detonated simultaneously so as to produce a combined overpressure wave. The system 200 can be implemented using one or more nozzles so as to more closely match the impedance of the detonation wave generated by the overpressure wave generator to the impedance of the ambient environment, e.g., the air, thereby reducing the reflection of energy back into the overpressure wave generator, increasing the strength of the overpressure wave that is generated, increasing the resulting force produced by the overpressure wave, and resulting in stronger conducted acoustic waves.
The overpressure wave generator is detonated to generate an overpressure wave. The force of the generated overpressure is coupled by coupling component 202 to a target media 208 such as the ground, ice, or water to produce a conducted acoustic wave. Stabilizing mechanism 204 provides stability to the movement of the overpressure wave generator 11 essentially allowing only up and down movement or substantially preventing movement altogether.
Coupling component 202 may comprise air, a liquid, a spring or may comprise rubber or some comparable compound having desired spring-like and damping characteristics, such as opposing polarity magnets. Coupling component 202 may optionally comprise an impedance transition device 206 as described previously, which directly contacts the target media 208 to impart the conducted acoustic wave. Impedance transition device 206 can have any of various types of shapes. In an exemplary embodiment, the impedance transition device 206 has a flat round shape. Under one arrangement, the impedance transition device 206 of the coupling component 202 corresponds to one or more surfaces of the coupling component 202 and, therefore, is not a separate device.
Whereas the coupling component of FIG. 2 has spring-like and damping characteristics and may include an impedance transition device, the coupling component of the present invention does not and instead comprises a coupling chamber and a push plate assembly that is in contact with a target media. The coupling chamber is substantially sealed at the moment of detonation and the pressure produced in the coupling chamber by a generated overpressure wave is applied to push plate assembly directly or via a piston thereby converting the pressure into a force thereby producing a conducted acoustic wave into the target media.
FIG. 3 depicts a cross-section of an exemplary overpressure wave generator in accordance with a first embodiment of the invention. A detonation tube 100 of an overpressure wave generator lit is attached to a coupling component 202. The detonation tube 100 is oriented to direct a generated overpressure wave towards a target media 208. The coupling component 202 includes a coupling chamber 302, a cylinder 314, a piston 316, and an push plate assembly comprising an earth plate 318, which can be made of a rigid low mass substance such as titanium, aluminum, or composite materials such as carbon composite or fiber glass.
The detonation tube 100 can have a first diameter d1 and the coupling chamber 302 can have a second diameter d2, where the diameter d2 can be less than or greater than the first diameter d1. Alternatively, the coupling chamber could have the same diameter as the detonation tube. The coupling chamber can also have a varying diameter and can have a shape other than a round shape, for example, an oval shape, or rectangular shape, or any other desired shape. The coupling chamber has a volume, v, in which a peak pressure is produced when the overpressure wave is generated, where the volume for a round coupling chamber is a function of its height and diameter. Overall, the diameters d1 and d2 and volume v can be selected to have a desired pressure ratio between the pressure in the detonation tube 100 and the pressure in the coupling chamber 302. For example, the pressure in the detonation tube might be on the order of 500 psi while the pressure in the coupling chamber might be on the order of 130 psi.
The coupling chamber 302 may include an outer flange 304a. The cylinder 314 may include a top outer flange 304b and may include a lower outer flange 304c. A rubber or comparable sealing component 308 can be placed between the outer flange 304a of the coupling chamber 302 and the upper outer flange 304b of the cylinder 314. Bolts 310 can be placed in holes in the two flanges 304a 304b and secured with nuts 312 in order to attach the cylinder 314 to the coupling chamber 302. Alternatively, the coupling chamber 302 and cylinder 314 can be welded together or otherwise be a single component. The area of the top of the piston 316 and the pressure applied to it determine the force converted into a conducted acoustic wave in the target media. The area of the plate 318 that is contact with the target media determines the distribution of the force being applied to the target media. Also shown in FIG. 3 is a vent pipe 320 which could have a nozzle, a muffler, and/or a restrictor.
FIG. 4 depicts a cross-section of an exemplary system 400 comprising a overpressure wave generator 11 attached to a coupling component 202 that includes a coupling chamber 302 and a push plate assembly comprising an earth plate 318. The coupling chamber has an outer flange 304 that rests on the plate 318. Such an arrangement requires operation on very hard surfaces like desert earth, roadways, dams, etc.
FIG. 5A depicts a cross-section of an exemplary system 500 comprising an overpressure wave generator 11 attached to a coupling component 202 that includes a coupling chamber 302, a flexible membrane 506, and a push plate assembly comprising a top plate 504, a piston rod 510, and an earth plate 318 that is in contact with the target media. The movement of the top plate 504 and piston rod 318 are constrained in movement constraining vessel 508. The coupling chamber 302 includes an inner flange 502a that prevents the top plate 504 from moving upward. A rubber or comparable sealing component 308 is placed between the inner flange 502a (and optionally outer flange 304a) and the flexible membrane 506. The movement constraining vessel has an upper outer flange 304b and an inner flange 502b where the top plate 504 can move between the flexible membrane 506 and the inner flange 502b. The top plate 504 and earth plate 318 may be rigid disks having low mass and strength such as titanium, aluminum, or composite materials such as carbon composite or fiber glass. The piston rod 510 and movement constraining vessel may each be pipes that are also rigid and low mass and may be titanium, aluminum, or composite materials such as carbon composite or fiber glass.
FIG. 5B depicts a cross-section of an exemplary system 520 comprising an overpressure wave generator 11 attached to a coupling component 202 that includes a coupling chamber 302, a flexible membrane 506, and a push plate assembly comprising a top plate (or piston) 504, a piston rod 510, and an earth plate 318 that is in contact with the target media. The downward movement of the top plate 504 and piston rod 318 are constrained in movement constraining vessel 508. The coupling chamber 302 includes an outer flange 304a. A rubber or comparable sealing component 308 is placed between the outer flange 304a of the coupling chamber 302 and the upper outer flange 304b of the movement constraining vessel 508. The movement constraining vessel has an upper outer flange 304b, a lower inner flange 502, and includes a stabilizing component 522, where the top plate 504 can move downward until it strikes the stabilizing component 522. The stabilizing component is shown being slightly above the lower inner flange 502 for clarity's sake) but can instead be abutted against the lower inner flange 502. The stabilizing component can be any type of mechanism that constrains movement of the piston rod 510 to only movement that is parallel to the sides of the coupling chamber and movement constraining vessel 508.
A stop component 524, for example a doughnut-shaped rubber stop component, is depicted between the earth plate 318 and the lower inner flange 502 of the movement constraining vessel. Its purpose is to prevent the metal lower inner flange 502 from striking the metal earth plate 318 and thereby prevent the sound of metal striking metal from being produced. Although a rubber stop component 524 is described herein, any other desired material could be used instead of rubber. For clarity's sake, the rubber stop component 524 is depicted being slightly below the lower inner flange 502. However, in normal operation, the lower inner flange 502 could rest upon the rubber stop component 524 prior to detonation such as depicted in FIG. 5C. The thicknesses of the rubber stop 318 and stabilizing component 522 can be selected to limit the movement of the piston rod 510 during a. detonation to a desired distance (e.g., three inches). This limiting of movement can be visualized by comparing FIGS. 5C and 5D, which depict the location of the piston rod 510 prior to detonation and immediately after detonation, respectively. As with exemplary system 500, the top plate 504 and earth plate 318 of system 520 may be rigid disks having low mass and strength such as titanium, aluminum, or composite materials such as carbon composite or fiber glass. The piston rod 510 and movement constraining vessel 508 may each be pipes that are also rigid and low mass and may be titanium, aluminum, or composite materials such as carbon composite or fiber glass.
FIG. 5E depicts a cross section of an exemplary stabilizing component 522. Referring to FIG. SE stabilizing component 522 comprises four discs 522a-522d, two O-rings 526a 526b, a grease spreading component 528a, and at least one grease port 530a. The stabilizing component 522 could be a circular ring or multiple rings attached together. In FIG. 5E, stabilizing component 522 comprises four circular rings 522a-522d that are attached by bolts (not shown), which can be loosened to allow the piston rod 510 to be placed into the movement constraining vessel 508, after which the bolts can be tightened causing the O-rings 526a 526b to press against the piston rod 510. During operation, a grease pump (not shown) can periodically provide grease to the at least one grease port 530a, where the grease is spread by the grease spreading component 528a during operation of the device. FIG. 5E also depicts O-rings 526c 526d on the outside of the top plate (or piston) 504, where during operation, grease is periodically provided to at least one grease port 530b and the grease is spread by a grease spreading component 528b. One skilled in the art will recognize that all sorts of stabilizing approaches can be employed to include having O-rings integrated into the piston rod, use of a bushing, use of a rubber doughnut-shape ring similar to the stop component, and the like.
FIG. 6 depicts an exemplary coupling component 202 of FIG. 3 with exhaust vent holes 602 shaped to control an exhaust rate. Under one arrangement the holes may be shaped similar to a tear drop.
FIG. 7 depicts the piston rod and earth plate of an operational overpressure wave generator.
FIG. 8 depicts an exemplary overpressure wave generator configured to form metal.
One skilled in the art will recognize that although this disclosure involves a single coupling component being attached to a single detonation tube from a single overpressure wave generator, all sorts of combinations of multiple detonation tubes and/or multiple overpressure wave form generators and a single coupling component are possible as well as combinations of multiple coupling components, which might interact with a common earth plate.
Under one arrangement, one or more overpressure wave generators directing overpressure waves towards a target media could be combined with one or more overpressure wave generators directing overpressure waves away from the target media could be attached and their combined generated forces balanced to prevent recoil of the system.
While particular embodiments of the invention have been described, it will be understood, however, that the invention is not limited thereto, since modifications may be made by those skilled in the art, particularly in tight of the foregoing teachings.